


I Love When...

by dying_deist



Series: On Earth As It Is In Hell [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: Dewdrop loved Aether so much, it was not sexual attraction only, they had a deep, unique connection that Dewdrop had never experienced before, at least not at the same level. He felt so lucky for having Aether by his side, the ghoul was truly a safe haven for him.





	I Love When...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercyfull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyfull/gifts).



> This fic happens before the events of my main story, Runaways, but you can read it as a separate thing! 
> 
> This is probably one of the most romantic fics I've written and I *had* to because Aether/Dewdrop are my OTP and I was craving to write more about them! 
> 
> Thanks @copias_gloves for beta-ing this one shot <3
> 
> I dedicate this fic to @mercyfull for being a great friend, always discussing ideas with me and keeping me motivated to write more!
> 
> P.s.: credits to @catacombsaint for coming up with the nickname "Dewdrop"

Feeling a warm, big hand touching his shoulder, Dewdrop rubbed his eyes before opening them. His vision was a bit blurry and he blinked a few times so his eyes could get used to the sunlight entering his room. He sat up and stretched his limbs in an attempt to get rid of sleepiness that remained in his slender body. 

“Good morning, love.” Aether greeted him with a smile and kissed the small ghoul’s forehead.

“Morning.” Dewdrop smiled back at him, his eyes still tired and narrow.

“The bath is ready, but I was waiting for you to wake up. Wanna join me?” Aether asked while placing kisses to Dewdrop’s shoulders.

“Of course I want.” The lead guitarist replied, noticing that Aether had only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

The big ghoul got up from the bed and pulled the other by the hand. Dewdrop was already naked, a sweet consequence from their previous night together. They headed to the bathroom and Dewdrop smelled the lavender scent from the bath salt in the water and closed his eyes to enjoy the calming fragrance for a moment while Aether took off his towel and hung it in a hook.

When Dewdrop opened his eyes again and saw Aether getting in the bathtub he felt his heart skipping a beat. He loved Aether so much, it was not sexual attraction only, they had a deep, unique connection that Dewdrop had never experienced before, at least not at the same level. He felt so lucky for having Aether by his side, the ghoul was truly a safe haven for him.

Sometimes Dewdrop caught himself wondering about what exactly Aether saw in him, what made him so interesting to the other. Not that Dewdrop had confidence issues, he just thought that Aether was in a whole different level of… Personality, maybe? Dewdrop wasn’t sure, he just felt like they could be incompatible.

Well, at least that’s what he used to feel for their first months together. He remembered when Aether told him that he thought that Dewdrop was ‘ _ more than meets the eye’ _ in the day they confessed to each other, even though the small ghoul still tried to figure out what exactly that meant. Whatever made Aether fell for him, Dewdrop could only be grateful for being with the other now. 

He just wished that Aether knew how much he loved him… Dewdrop had never been good with words and he thought that saying  _ ‘I love you’ _ , complimenting Aether or trying to show his love through actions were not enough, but he couldn’t think of another way. If only Aether could be Dewdrop for a few hours maybe he would know.

“What are you doing?” Aether’s bright voice brought Dewdrop back to reality. 

“I was just admiring you.” The small ghoul smirked and entered the bathtub. “Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” 

“Hm, I’m not sure… Everyday?” They chuckled. “Why won’t you come closer to me?” Aether asked when the other ghoul sat in front of him, but far enough for them to not be able to kiss.

“I will, but first let me look at you for a while.”

“Okay…? As if you already didn’t the whole time.” 

“What can I do? I’m deeply in love with you.” Dewdrop said in a serious, but calm tone, his blue eyes roaming every visible inch of the other’s body.

Aether felt surprised by the small ghoul’s behaviour that morning. He knew that Dewdrop could be very romantic when he wanted, but something felt different in that moment. Aether noticed how focused Dewdrop and how he wasn’t simply flirting. Curious to know what would happen next, but also not wanting to disturb whatever Dewdrop was doing, Aether just laid back against the wall of the tub and silently waited for the ghoul to say something.

A few moments later Dewdrop finally moved. He approached Aether and touched his legs, carefully spreading them apart so he could fit between them. The big ghoul watched him with a raised eyebrow when Dewdrop put his hands under Aether’s knees, lifting his legs and started caressing his thighs, feeling the wet skin.

“What are you doing?” Aether asked in a low tone, the skinny hands of Dewdrop stroking his inner thighs sending shivers down his spine.

“I love you. I love when we are making love and you wrap your thighs tightly around my waist.” The small ghoul said, his voice calm. “I also love to bite, kiss and lick them.” He ducked his head and did what he had just mentioned, slowly. “They’re beautiful and strong, they drive me crazy.” Dewdrop squeezed them and watched how his fingers deepened into the skin. 

Aether appreciated the affection, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything yet. He loved when Dewdrop got all tender with him, so he’d like to see where things would go. The small ghoul looked up at him, a mix of lust and fondness in his eyes, and got even closer, now sliding his hands up and down Aether’s arms.

“I love you. I love when you hug me.” 

“Like this?” Aether whispered as he embraced Dewdrop’s thin frame with his arms.

“Exactly like this.” The small ghoul slowly nodded, resting his head on Aether’s chest and enjoying the feeling of being held tightly. “I love you. I love when you let me press my face against your chest. It’s strong, but also soft, and I love the tiny curls in the middle.”

Dewdrop spoke as he placed sweet kisses to Aether’s chest, occasionally brushing his lips against a nipple, and caressing the hair between the ghoul’s pectorals. Aether unwrapped his arms and cupped the sides of Dewdrop’s face. He tried to pull him into a kiss, but the small ghoul smiled and turned his face, what made the big ghoul look confused.

“Not yet.” Dewdrop said and gently grabbed Aether’s hands, kissing them all over. “I love you. I love how big your hands are and how you touch me everywhere, like when you hold my neck and squeeze my waist.” He placed one of Aether’s hands on his own neck and the other on his waist. 

“I know you’re not always up to it, but I also love when you leave the mark of your hands on my skin when you spank me.” Biting his bottom lip, Dewdrop looked deep into Aether’s eyes. “I love when you pin me down and also when your wrap your hand around my cock.” The small ghoul continued and led one of Aether’s hands to hold his dick.

Dewdrop closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh when the other ghoul started to slowly stroke his length. Aether didn’t know why they couldn’t kiss yet, but he knew that he was longing for it. He just wanted to kiss Dewdrop deeply and passionately while they made sweet love. Aether would gladly let Dewdrop on top so he could see the satisfied look on his face when Aether embraced the ghoul’s thin waist with his legs, just like the small ghoul had told him moments ago.

“I love you.” Dewdrop opened his eyes again. It took him all of his willpower to make Aether stop masturbating him so the small ghoul could bring the hand close to his mouth and lick the fingers without hurrying. “I love the width of your fingers, how you curl them inside me and hit my soft spot with them.”

Without breaking eye contact, Dewdrop opened his mouth and put two of Aether’s fingers inside. He noticed Aether breathing heavily and pondered for a second if he should just ignore the little plan in his head and kiss the other ghoul, especially when Aether started curling the fingers and dragged them in and out of Dewdrop’s mouth, caressing the small ghoul’s split tongue in the process.

Dewdrop definitely wasn’t the most patient ghoul, but he saw in that moment an opportunity to tell Aether some of the things that he loved about him. He should just fight the excitement for a little longer.

“I love when you run your fingers through my hair, tug at it and pull my head back.” Dewdrop said and Aether did everything.

“Let me at least kiss your neck, please.” Aether pleaded, he couldn’t hold back for too long.

“Alright.” Dewdrop replied and smiled when he felt the other’s lips on the skin of his neck, kissing him with passion. “Enough.” He carefully pushed Aether away, an apologetic look in the small ghoul’s face.

“Seriously?” The big ghoul looked frustrated.

“You’re so eager today.” Dewdrop tried to play it cool, but he was actually looking forward to a more intimate contact as much as Aether.

“You keep teasing me.”

“I’m not teasing you. Be patient, please.” He said as he caressed Aether’s stomach.

“Okay...”

“I love you. I love when you let me kiss and bite your belly.” Dewdrop lowered his head to do what he was saying. “You told me once that I’m the only one who can squeeze it too, so thanks for making me feel special.” He gave Aether’s belly a soft squeeze and grinned at the big ghoul.

“Dew...” They both chuckled and Aether couldn’t help hugging the other again.

Dewdrop sighed satisfied and his hands travelled up to Aether’s back, reminding him of another favourite part of the ghoul’s body.

“I love you. I love how I can feel the muscles on your back moving when we’re having sex.” Dewdrop whispered into the other’s ear and felt him contract some muscles on the back. “I love to leave my own marks on your skin too.” He ran a hand down Aether’s spine as he slightly scratched the skin. “Kneel, please.” He asked.

Aether didn’t want to let go of Dewdrop, but the small ghoul insisted with a smile and Aether obeyed, the water of the tub reaching the middle of his thighs. Dewdrop had his eyes fixed on the half hard length in front of him, so he hummed in appreciation for the sight and carefully held the heavy flesh, what caused Aether to shiver at the touch.

“I love you. I love how you pound inside me with your cock.” Dewdrop spoke as he slowly stroked the ghoul. “I love how thick and long it is and how it makes me feel fulfilled. I love the weight of your cock on my hand or inside my mouth.” He then wrapped his lips around Aether’s dick and gave him a few shallow sucks.

“Dew, fuck...” Aether moaned and closed his eyes, clutching at the edges of the tub to keep his balance.

Feeling his own cock twitching, Dewdrop thought about quitting his initial idea once again and just keep sucking the other ghoul, but he knew he had to continue. They’d both be rewarded at the end anyways. He reluctantly pulled back and licked his lips while glancing up at Aether, who was looking at him with heavy eyelids. 

Dewdrop held the sides of Aether’s hips and turned him, the ghoul’s ass now visible. “I love you. I love how soft and round your butt is.” He said while caressing the flesh. “I love to squeeze it, kiss it, slap it...” 

The small ghoul grasped one of the butt cheeks as he lowered his face and kissed the skin, gently nibbling on it too. When he pulled away he loudly smacked the other’s ass and watched it jiggle before turning a light shade of red. Satisfied with the result, Dewdrop pulled Aether down to sit again and showed him a mischievous smirk.

“Your butt is majestic and serve as a good pillow too.” The small ghoul added and Aether muffled a chuckle.

Dewdrop straddled one of Aether’s thighs and wrapped his arms around the ghoul’s neck, closing the distance between their faces and looking into his brown eyes.

“I love you. I love the colour of your eyes and your gentle look, but I love even more when I stare deep into them when we’re making love.” The small ghoul kissed each of Aether’s eyelids and finally dragged his lips down the other’s face to kiss him in the mouth.

Aether tightened the embrace around Dewdrop and kissed him passionately. They breathed hot into each other’s mouths, their tongues pressing together and exploring every inch of the inside of their mouths. Kissing Aether always felt good, there was something about how he tasted that made Dewdrop feel addicted to his kisses. 

“I love you.” Dewdrop said when they finally paused for air. “I love the way you kiss my mouth and my whole body.” Aether kissed his face while intertwining his fingers in the blonde hair of Dewdrop’s nape. “I love feeling your lips around my cock too.” 

He saw Aether lowering his head, ready to blow him, but Dewdrop cupped the sides of the other’s face and brought him up again, pecking his lips. He wasn’t done with his speech just yet. 

“But the most important thing is that I love what you say to me.” Another kiss. “I love when you scold me for being naughty. I love when you call my name when we have sex. I love the sweet things you tell me, but think that the words are too soft for me. They are, but I love them because you’re the one telling me them.” 

Aether could notice the emotion in Dewdrop’s voice when he said the last sentence, so when he looked in the ghoul’s blue eyes and saw tears threatening to fall he hugged him tightly.

“I love to hear you saying that you love me too.” Dewdrop said at last when he started crying. 

The feelings he had for Aether were too strong, but he felt happy for taking his time to say those things to his lover. He felt his heart full of joy for being there with him, just the two of them in a bathtub having an intimate moment together. Dewdrop’s happiest memories always had Aether involved in them and he hoped that those memories would multiply for a long time.

“I love you, Dew. I love you with my whole being, you have no idea.” Aether told him from the bottom of his heart, feeling touched by the whole display of affection from his boyfriend.

“You mean so much to me, thank you for being part of my life.” Dewdrop moved away a little just so he could see Aether’s watery eyes too.

“Dew… I’m so glad that we’re together, I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. I love you. Let me show you how much.” He said before kissing Dewdrop deeply once more.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
